Their Worst Nightmare
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Ciel and Lizzie get the bitter taste of reality when the sweet little girl they lovingly raised is not so little anymore. Not a real story just a series of small stories about Rosella Phantomhive as she grows up into a beautiful young lady.
1. Chapter 1

Reqeusted by Princess

* * *

"Papa, why on earth does Mama have to make such a deal about my birthday?" Rosella asked her father with utter annoyance as he escorted her to the grand garden where several guest awaited.

"Rosella, I'm surprised at you," Ciel said with a very amused smirk on his face," You used to love it when your mother did something like this to you."

The girl looked at her father with great annoyance clearly in her sky blue eyes," I do. I still do but I wanted my eighteenth birthday to be a private manner. Just you, Mama, Sebastian, Snake, Finney, May-ryn and Bard."

She then looked sad when she failed to mention tanaka again, it had been about two years since his time finally came, she missed him dearly.

As they made it to the garden, Sebastian introduced their arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce Lady Rosella Phantomhive."

The guests looked and saw Rosella in the company of her dear Father. As always, gossip was whispered among the uptight nobles. Rosella was a far cry from her days in streets, the small little girl who was once the "Queen's Guard Puppy" was now the "King's Guard Dog" working in the service of King Edward VII after the tragic death of Queen Victoria thus ending the Victorian era. She was the face of high society, her intelligence was remarkable; she was able to surpass the nobles of the opposite sex when it came to intellect. Her beauty was the envy of many of the noble women in all of Europe, her boyish hairstyle was all but a distant memory as her pale yet golden blonde hair fell down her back with her faded scarlet ribbon tying her side bangs back as she refused to style her hair the way other noble would do them in the day in age. She did not care that it was 1904. Her large blues eyes never needed makeup to increase their intensity so the only makeup that dared to go near them was a light touch of kohl and nothing more. Her pale skin never needed make up but for occasions like this, only a light touch of powder and a red lip stain made from rose petals.

Another thing that always raised gossip was the way Rosella was dressed, she refused to wear those God awful corsets.

But still she was deeply respected. She had many suitors but she turned them all down, she made it perfectly clear to her parents that she had no interest in marrying a man who was only interested in her family name. Ciel suspected that maybe it was because that she was in a secret relationship with Sebastian, which was something they both firmly denied.

As the father-daughter pair walked to greet their guests, Lizzie, whom finally after all these years of trying was finally pregnant, walked to her husband and child. She gave Rosella a bone crushing hug, the poor girl couldn't flail her arms like she used to because she didn't

want to injure her mother but that didn't stop her from gasping for needed air.

"Mama.. please I... c-c-can't... Breathe," She pipped until she fainted from loss of needed oxygen.

Lizzie squeaked," Oh I'm sorry my little darling, I'm just so happy," she let go of her unconscious child and began to wipe some tears, I dread this day and now it's here."

Ciel wondered about what did she mean, rosella was always their little girl just because she was now older doesn't mean that nothings changed.

Right?

* * *

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The party ended smoothly after about three hours, Rosella chose to retire early as she wanted time alone. Sebastian followed her until the door to her room closed, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss.

"Sebastian what's gotten into you," She asked in mock surprise.

The demon ignored her and laid her on her bed and undressed her then himself.

After they made love Sebastian began to planting kisses on the girl's pale flesh," Rosella, you do you I despise the way those men stare at you. They don't deserve to look at your beauty."

The woman giggled and held her lover's head and guided him to her lips.

"Oh Sebastian," she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss," You know I have no interest in them, I'm yours and I will always be."

The demon responded by taking her again.

* * *

Sorry its short but it's rib night

JA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy some fluff I think

* * *

Rosella sat in her bed after being dressed and tucked in by Mey-rin. She hated it, always Sebastian would change her but ever since she reached the age of fifteen, he stopped. That was not all, recently the demon would avoid her at all costs, whenever she would walk down the halls where he was he would almost immediately turn the other way. It irritated her, she wanted to know why her loyal butler was ignoring, she might have to order him to tell her.

With a huff in her breathe Rosella pulled out her oval locket and whispered," Sebastian, please come here."

She always said please, that never changed.

Within seconds, as she predicted, Sebastian was by her side," Yes Young Mistress?"

He stopped calling her 'little Mistress' after she reached ten since she wasn't little anymore. Rosella looked at him and crossed her arms, she was going find her answer whether he liked or not.

"Sebastian, why have you been avoiding me?" she asked with a calm voice, trying not to sound annoyed.

The demon flinched," I have not been avoiding you."

"Yes you have."

"I have not."

Rosella puffed her cheeks and finally said that one thing she never said in her whole life," Sebastian..."

'She wouldn't dare.'

"...I order you to tell me now!"

Her locket glowed as did Sebastian's eyes, it could not be helped. He sighed and changed from his middle aged form to the form she most remembered, a handsome and charismatic man.

"There is a reason," He said calmly looking at his mistress. She had changed over the years, she lost her childish features and began to look more and more like a beautiful young lady, he began to wonder if she would have made it to her age if the master had not of ordered him to retrieve her. He knew it was wrong to develop feelings for her for many reasons, she was a human and humans live for a very short time, she was his masters beloved daughter whom he saw grow up and he was the butler, nobles don't have servants for lovers.

Swallowing his demon pride, Sebastian spoke, "The reason is that..."

Rosella became very curious," Yes Sebastian?"

"I love you."

* * *

Ja^^


End file.
